The Rose Without Thorns
by Storm-Tossed Maiden
Summary: There is a new Instant Star at G Major and Jude is thrilled until the girl starts to steal her spotlight and Tommy. Then her whole world is turned upside down when Jude discovers a secret that will connect her and the new girl forever.
1. Prologue

"Welcome to the much awaite finale of Instant Star 2 where the final two competitors will perform tonight for the chance to be signed with G Major Records. Tonight they will be judged closely by our three experts. We have for you Georgia, founder and owner of G Major, Tommy Quincy who will be producing the winner, and a very special guest...the very first Instant Star, Jude Harrison!" The crowd burst into applause as the announcer spoke energetically into the mic. Jude smiled a bit when she realized some of the crowd was really cheering for her. It was always nice to find that she had fans, there were more and more as her debut album sold more and more. She was always happy to hear one of her songs being played on the radio or to be recognized on the street. Though that could be a little weird as well.

Next to her sat Tommy, his head bent down as he dutifully took notes on each competitor while Georgie kept up a stream of information. His opinion counted for a lot because he would be producing whatever girl won this competition. There were two girls in the finals once more. Jude turned her attention now to the stage which was empty now but would be filled soon enough. Memories of her own fear and excitement rushed back to her. Up on that stage her life had changed forever and she hadn't even know it at the time. Since she had become the first Instant Star, Jude had been caught up in a whirlwind of crazy events. From Tommy to Shay to her dad life had taken such a dramatic turn last year that she knew she would never be the same again. Freshly back from tour Jude was ready to turn over a new leaf where Tommy was concerned (or at least she would try), ready to start the new school year, and especially ready to get into the studio and start her next album. Already she had two songs written and couldn't wait for Tommy to hear them.

Music started and Jude snapped back to reality and focused on the first girl. She was on the tall side, had a curvey body, tanned, and with straight glossy brown hair. Her song was good and her voice was strong, the girl worked the stage and the crowd well. Jude however, was disappointed to see she didn't have in instrument in her hand, rather she was dancing. Dancing well though. Shooting a glance sideways she saw Tommy smiling and taking quick notes and Georgia nodding her approval. Jude had to agree that the girl was good.

"That was Claire Brentwood, the first of the two final contestants" the announcer cried out as the girl finished her performance. Jude took note having missed the name beforehand.

"Now give it up for our second contestant, eighteen year old Danni Farris" the crowd burst into applause as the second girl walked across the stage.

Jude instantly liked the girl, who walked slowly with her head held high and proud, an electric guitar in her hand. She looked determined and slightly nervous at the same time. This Danni girl was a lot different from Claire but almost breathtakingly beautiful. Entrancing...that was the word to describe her. She wasn't as tall, maybe only 5'5", slender and lacking the curves that Claire possesed. Her skin was light and fair but her hair was thick, silky, dark brown curls...almost black. Her eyes too looked black as she looked down at the crowd. This girl held herself in a way that put Jude in awe. For a long moment there was silence as the guitar was plugged into an amp and then sound burst forth like no other. A raw and edgy ballid came forth and Jude knew who she was voting for. Danni crooned into the mic, her voice dusky and sultury. The words profound and the crowd was captivated. She held them in a way that made Jude almost jealous. The song ended and the crowd roared in approval, so loud they couldn't hear the announcer. Jude turned instantly to Tommy and Georgia and announced.

"Danni Farris is the next Instant Star."


	2. The New Girl

"Welcome to G Major and your new life. Be sure to buckle your seatbelt 'cause this is going to be a wild ride. Oh and be careful, some of the people here are crazy." Jude said grandly as she led the new Instant Star into the build that G Major was located in. Behind her the dark haired girl looked around curiously and almost impressed. Almost. You could never quite read Danni's expression, Jude had already learned that much about the girl. It kind of was a little strange that she could be so stoic all the time.

"When she said crazy I think she was referring to me." Both girls looked up and saw Tommy strolling towards them from the open door of Studio A. There was a cocky grin on his face, his dark hair artfully unruly. Jude rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, he really did always have to make an enterance didn't he. Tommy reached them and held out a hand to Danni. "Tom Quincy, your new producer." he said seriously. Slowly Danni slid her own hand into his and gave him a small smile. In that instant Jude watched Tommy's eyes light up in interest. A small flutter of jealous went through her, well ok more than small. The handshake had gone on for longer than necessary and Jude cleared her throat. Tommy jumped and pulled his hand away but Danni just kept smiling.

"Little Tommy Q. It is really an honor to meet you." Danni said smoothly. Her speaking voice was just as seductive as when she was singing. Jude winced a little at hearing that nickname and waited for Tommy to lay into her.


	3. The New Girl Cont

Hey! I'm sorry there was supposed to be more in the previous chapter but for some reason it cut my thing in half. Here is the rest of Chapter 1: The New Girl

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Really now? And just Tommy will suffice." he smiled down at her, his eyes boring into hers. Jude's mouth nearly dropped as she watched. He didn't do anything! He just smiled! But he HATED being called Little Tommy Q. He nearly murdered her when she first called him that. Jude frowned wondering why he was treating Dannie differently.

"Are we going to record today Tommy?" Jude asked so she could break their gaze, the two had been staring at eachother long enough in her opinion. Tommy turned to her and shook his head looking down at his watch as if he was really busy. But Jude knew he never really was, his job was only stressful when she and him were going at it. Fighting of course not the other kind of going at it. As much as Jude wished it was the other kind. Used to wish...she was so over him. She was so over everyone...Jamie, Shay, and Tommy, Jude wanted to start fresh and new this year.

"Actually we were going to start a demo for Danni but you could sit in if you want." Tommy told her and Jude sighed, a little disappointed. She had been really looking forward to starting her new songs. But starting up a new artist was a big deal so her stuff would just have to wait. Jude would be patient for once in her life. Shooting a look over at Danni she saw the girl looked pleased and was chatting about something or another with Tommy. Jude just stood there forgotten then followed them like a lost little puppy as they took off toward Studio A. Kwest was already there as well as Georgia and EJ. They all wanted to see what the new girl could do. Jude was curious to. On her first day Tommy had been very picky to the point he nearly made her cry. Not the best memory. Jude took a seat on the couch that was in there, crossed her arms and waited to see what would happen, she waited to see Tommy act like a jerk again.

Danni went into the studio, put on the headphones and picked up her guitar. Electric, unlike when Jude played acoustic for her first song. She started to play, crooning into the microphone, her sultry voice floating over them. Kwest and Tommy sat together, bobbing their heads in unison and watching her. Danni reached the end of her song and took of the headphones. Tommy pressed a button and spoke into the little microphone so that she could hear him.

"That was excellent! Wonderful! It is pretty much perfect." he told her and Danni smile prettily at him and walked out to join the rest of them. Georgia clapped and smiled and threw an arm around the dark hair girl's shoulder to congratulate her. In fact everyone was congratulating her, no one was telling her song needed work. No, they were telling her it was perfect. Only Jude remained in her seat just staring, her mouth a grim line. She had thought having another girl in the studio would be fun...now she saw that she could be wrong


	4. The Proclaimed Enemy

_Lost, crazy, out there, out of touch_

_I think I'm losing it now_

_And everything is crashing down_

_I don't know what do , what to do_

_What to think_

_What do feel_

_I'm slipping, losing my touch_

_I'm losing all senses_

_I'm caught between wanting things to change_

_And hoping they never do_

_Steady on now, I try to stay steady_

_For days gone by and days to come_

_And I want to live just for now_

_Father your crushed me_

_Ruined me with your broken promises_

_Mother you lost me, let me go_

_I'm slipping, losing my touch_

_I'm losing all senses_

_I'm caught between wanting things to change_

_And hopin they never do_

_Steady on now, I try to stay steady _

_For days gone by and days to come_

_And want to live just for now_

_Stop world look at me_

_Don't leave me now_

_I'm a lost little girl, afraid of the dark_

_Don't leave me, don't loose me_

_Touch me_

_I want to feel_

_I'm slipping, losing my touch_

_I'm losing all sense_

_I'm caught between wanting things to change_

_And hopin they never do_

_Steady on now, I try to stay steady_

_For days gone by and days to come_

_And I want to live just for now_

_Broken hearts_

_Just trying to pick up the pieces_

_And trying to go on_

_Steady on now_

The last chords of the acoustic guitar strummed out slowly and there was silence in the studio as Tommy and Kwest stared in amazement. Jude too, in the background was amazed. The girl had performed her first ballad for them and it was heartwrenching. It really was. Jude was amazed at how Danni made that work. None of it rhymed, there was no syllable patterns and yet they way she sang it, it worked. Her voice slipping over the words, from high soprano to a tenor. On the acoustic guitar it was just right. Jude was talented, this girl was genius, a true musician dedicated deeply to her craft. Everytime Jude saw her the girl had a pad of paper, a pen, and a guitar in case some inspiration came to her. It made her feel inferior just to watched the dark eyed beauty perform. Finally Kwest came out of the trance first and punched Tommy in the arm. Tommy gave a little jolt and nodded his head.

"That was great Danni. Come on out we'll let Jude have a turn."

Danni smiled and walked out holding the neck of her guitar. She floated by, her head held high and proud with confidence as smile on her lips. Jude got up too and walked past her. When they got with in speaking range of eachother Jude acknowledged her.

"I liked the song." she said politely.

"Thank you! I read some of the lyrics you gave Tommy. They were wonderful." Danni told her in her soft, low voice. The girl might have come off as mischievious and seductive but she was nothing of the sort. In fact Jude had learned that Danni was a complete sweetheart. That made Jude even more mad. It was almost like having her sister around in the studio. Beautiful, perfect, the center of attention. Except for the fact that Sadie could be such a bitch and Danni wasn't anything of the sort. It was all so frustrating. Jude had expected the new Instant Star to be like her, scared, in need of a lot of pointers, a little overwhelmed. But Danni seemed perfectly cool and in place, as if she was born to do this. Ignoring her frustrations Jude went into the spot that Danni had just vacated. Through the glass she could see Tommy and Kwest both shaking the girl's hand and talking to her with big smiles though Jude couldn't hear what they were saying. Danni was smiling too before sitting down and settled her dark eyes on Jude who shifted a little uncomfortable under her steady gaze. Tommy turned his attention back to Jude and smiled brightly making her stomach do a little flip.

"Ok Jude let's hear it." he said into the little microphone and she was glad to oblige. She launched into a fast melody, playing with the keys, making new and edgy sounds. Jude smiled, enjoying the attention being on her once more as she looked down at her guitar, tendrils of red hair falling into her face. It seemed that no matter what she was always pushed out of the spotlight. First by Sadie, then by Eden, by Shay, and by Tommy even. And now Danni was threatening to do the same and Jude couldn't handle it.

_I wanted to be by your side_

_I never wanted to hide, away from you_

_But you pushed me away, no you threw me away_

_And there's nothing I could do_

_I thought you had me under your wing_

_I thought you would protect me from everything_

_But life...it doesn't go that way_

_And you threw me away_

_Walls, you put up so many walls_

_I can never get around them_

_You've stumbled, you've had your falls_

_But you know, you never seem to reach the end_

Jude stopped when she realized that the rest of her lyrics weren't good. For some reason she didn't want to sing them. Tommy and Kwest looked confused and Tommy pushed the little button and spoke into the mic.

"Um Jude. That was good but really short."

She shook her head indicating that she had nothing to say, then she pulled her guitar back over her head and went out to where the others were sitting. Tommy was on his feet, approaching her looking both frustrated and worried. He caught her by the shoulders and shook her a bit as to wake her up from whatever she was thinking. Jude looked up into his eyes and just sort of stared.

"What's going on Jude?" he asked, his voice hushed so the other's couldn't hear him. But Jude just stared for a moment before pushing him away and turning to leave.

"I can't, it isn't good enough!" she cried out as she stormed off. Suddenly she felt this need for perfection like never before. It was probably from hearing Danni's song and Danni's voice. Seeing her damned self confidence, walking around like she was queen. God! It was starting to grate on poor Jude who felt like she couldn't measure up. She shot a look over her shoulder and saw Danni there, stand at Tommy's side and saying something to him, reassuring him it seemed. Jude screamed a little in anger and was out of G Major in a heartbeat. She was going to head home and write something to knock that perfect girl off her feet. Jude now had a proclaimed enemy, one much more formidable than Eden ever was. Because unlike Eden, Danni actually had talent. They were playing a whole new game now.


	5. Just Wanna Hate You So Bad

Hey thanks for the reviews! I've noticed that a lot of you don't like Danni (-giggles-) but I'm warning you that she isn't as evil as Jude chooses to potray her whahahahahaha. And yes she HAD to be eighteen or else the story wouldn't progress the way I wanted it to. But there are many reasons for her being eighteen which will be revealed in time. Oh and a new character will be introduced soon! Short Chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude was sitting on her couch upside down. Yes, upsidedown. She had her legs stuck up in the air and her head sitting on the seat, red hair brushing the floor. Her eyes were closed, she had a notebook balanced on her stomach and her guitar laying on the floor. But she couldn't think, all the blood was rushing to her head and making it pound. Her stomach started to churn so she flipped herself upright only to fall back down from being dizzy and lightheaded. Jude had wanted a good year, a calm year, a year that she could be happy and nothing but happy. She had wanted less drama, not worrying about Tommy. Because she was so over him! Right! Not right. Jude sighed and held her head in her hands, no, no, no! This wasn't the way it was supposed to be! It was supposed to be about the music now and never about her heart, how could she focus on being great when she kept letting her heart get trampled all over? Now all she was worried about was beating Danni, and it was right! The doorbell rang and Jude jumped about a foot in the air. After running her fingers through her hair several times to straighten she went to the door and opened it with a smile, expecting Tommy. He always came to find out what was wrong after she stormed out like that. To her great disappointement it was Danni.

"Jude, hey. Sorry about just popping up like this but I wanted to talk to you." she said, Jude looked down and saw a paper bag in the girl's hand. After a long moment she stood back and let Danni in, trying not to glare as she did so. Jude didn't want to talk, she just wanted the ground to open up for that awful black haired beauty to tumble into hell.

"Nice house, it is bigger than mine. Anyways can we sit down somewhere?" she asked politely

"Yeah of course." Jude answered, leading her over to the couch and plopping down. She crossed her arms not smiling at all. She was in her own territory now there was no way that Danni was going to get to her here. This was HER house damn it! Danni sat down as well and pulled a small wrapped gift out of the bag and handed it to Jude.

"This is for you. I saw it in the mall and it reminded me of you so I picked it up. But if you don't like it just tell me."

God this was awful, the girl had brough presents! And all Jude wanted to do was murder her. Reaching over she took the package and unwrapped it slowly hoping it was something stupid so that she could go on hating Danni in peace. The wrapping paper was gone and Jude looked at the item in her lap feeling worse and worse by the second. She didn't say anything, she just stared for a long time.

"If you don't like it..." Danni began nervously and Jude's head shot up suddenly brought back to reality.

"No, no...it's...perfect." she said quietly. The gift was perfect, it was a beautiful leather bound notebook where Jude could write her songs and on the first page was a picture of Jude and Tommy holding her first album together. It nearly made her cry. God even when giving gifts the girl was perfect.

"I'm glad. I just felt like maybe we might be friends though it seems like we started off on the wrong foot. You are a great musician Jude, you don't have to try and compete with anyone." Danni said to her, smiling softly. Then she got up and started to head toward the door again. Jude followed her, holding the notebook tight.

"Thanks Danni." was all she could say as Danni left the house and got into a car that was waiting for her in the parking lot. A tell tale blue Viper. Jude gulped but couldn't be mad even though she tried. It didn't mean anything, Tommy drove lots of people around. Jude closed the door slowly and leaned again, holding the notebook to her chest. Why was it so hard to hate someone?


	6. Tender Words and Bad Suprises

I love you guys and I love the reviews so keep them coming! If you think my chapters are going slow I'm sorry but they will pick up with many twists and turns. The new character will be introduced in the next chapter, I'm sure you will like this one. Thanks so much again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jude! Sweetheart! Wake up, wake up! It's the first day of school." her mother called to her brightly. She was always trying to be so bright now, trying to make things better. But the house was still so desolate with her dad and Sadie gone. Dad was living on the other side of town with Yyvette and Sadie was living in a dorm. Jude was still at a strange spot with her dad but she truly missed Sadie. Yes, they fought and taunted and teased but they really loved eachother. And they would be rivals until the very end, they were sisters afterall. Born to be eachother's joy and sorrow. It was a love/hate relationship shared by all sisters. Though a little more love than hate.

"Come on Jude, you don't want to make Tommy wait." her mother called into the room but Jude just remained laying still. "Wake up!" now in a sing song voice. Finally Jude groaned and moved a bit. She had mounds of blankets piled up on her so all you could see was a little tuft of her bright red hair. Jude rolled over and kicked her way through the mountain, emerging with a yawn , her hair wild.

As she got dressed Jude mused a little about how the day might go. She hated school, especially math...school wasn't really her thing. But she would get to see Jamie and Kat whom she hadn't seen for awhile. Kat had been in New York City and Jamie got back late last night from a family vacation. Now all three of them would be together again. It was exciting and nervewracking at the same time. At least she would get to see Tommy without Danni be there on the way to school since he was her ride until she got her license. In fact she wouldn't see Danni at all, the girl was eighteen, Sadie's age.

"Hey mom." Jude said in greeting as she sat down with a bagel in her hand. Her mother set a glass of orange juice in front of her. Then the house was silent as Jude ate slowly. Now that she had no one to fight with Jude was a lot more quiet.

"Jude I'm going out with Kyle tonight so don't wait up." her mome said from the sink. Jude rolled her eyes and finished the rest of her bagel. Kyle was her mom's new boyfriend and Jude didn't like her any better than Yyvette. No, that wasn't true, she at least talk to Kyle whereas she refused to look at Yyvette. There was the sound of an engine in the driveway and Jude looked out the window to see Tommy waiting for her. Jumping up she slung her bag over her shoulder and gave her mom a half hearted wave.

"I'll be at the studio after school." was all she said before darting out of the door, eager to get away from her overly cheery mom. Jude collapsed in the passenger seat of Tommy's Viper and buckled up her seat belt.

"Ready for the first day back?" he asked her and Jude shrugged. As ready as she'd ever be. Tommy shot gunned it out of the driveway and took off down the street too fast. It really characterized him: going too fast and acting before thinking. They were alike in that way. Like the time he kissed her in the alley. Oh wait...that never happened. Well at least they pretended it didn't. Maybe after her eighteenth birthday (just a year and a month or two from now) they could pretend differently.

"Whats up, girl? You're so quiet. Usually you'd have talked my ear off by now." Tommy shot a look over at her, only taking his eyes off the road long enough to smile at her. He was only teasing, he loved her constant chatter, how she got excited over little things. Tommy lived among the jaded so it was nice to be around some as fresh as Jude. No matter what she was always his girl.

"Oh I'm fine, just dreading math class which is sure to suck. But I wrote part of a new song, you should hear it." she told him, glad for his attention. For a moment she watched him, he looked good with his hair unrurly, yet attractive and those goofy sunglasses he always wore when driving. Jude knew that he really cared for her. It didn't matter that he was dating her sister on and off or that he flirted with Danni because when they were alone things were perfect, they were perfect friends.

"I'll listen to it first thing when you get to the studio." he promised which cheered Jude up a lot. They pulled up to the school and she turned to open the car door but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I know I've been really busy working with Danni and we haven't had much time to work on your album. But no one can replace you Jude."

She felt like kissing him but instead just hugged him tight. Yes, he had hurt her many times but he always seemed to turn and around and do something so sweet. Jude let go and got out of the car so that he could take off again then she turned to face the school. Bravely she made her way up the steps and entered the prison posing as a school. Jude was feeling better as she approached the place where she would see Jamie for the first time since the airport. That was until she saw him. The sight of him alone made her smile but that smile vanished whens he saw who he was talking to someone with a big embaressed grin on his face. A dark haired, dark eyed, effortlessly lovely someone. Taking a deep breath Jude approached them and tried to smile happily.

"Hey Jamie...hey Danni."


	7. Meet theSiblings?

I love you faithful readers! I'm glad to get so many wonderful reviews! And some of you have excellent guesses for the plot! New characters will be introduced in this chapter so I'm sure you'll like them once you get to know them later on! Again I am sorry that these beginning chapters are sort of slow, just introducing you to characters and developing new ones. The plot will be picking up though!

-Elizabeth

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What exactly are we doing back here again instead of the cafeteria like everyone else?" Jamie asked from his spot on the ground. Jude was sitting next to him, her back pressed up against the wall of the school. Kat was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed looking down at them. It was kind of embaressing so Jude hadn't told them yet why she had begged them to come out here with her instead of the much more comfortable cafeteria. They had both already met Danni and Jude was afraid they would be put under her spell like so many others. Jamie put his hand ontop of hers and Jude looked over with a smile on her face. She had missed them both so much that it hurt sometimes. It was so good to have this time with them especially since her life was getting busier and busier.

"You know you can tell us anything Jude." Kat said and Jude had a smile for her as well. They were both so good. And the adoration in Jamie's eyes told her that he hadn't been so easily swayed by Danni as Tommy had been. Not that it was really suprising that Tommy liked the girl. She was beautiful, talented, was into the same things as he was. Most importantly she was eighteen.

"I just missed you guys, I wanted to get away from the noise so we could talk." Jude said still not really wanting to admit her unfounded dislike for Danni. Actually her feelings toward Danni were hard to define. Jude hated the girl for being so good and at the same time respected her for it and there were times that she even liked her.

"Ding, ding, ding. You were always so bad at lying Jude Harrison." Jamie said but his voice was amused so Jude knew it was fine. His hand was still on hers and she liked the warm, reassuring presence. No matter what Jamie was there for her, no matter what he adored her. No girl could distract him like they distracted Tommy. That was why she should only have her mind and heart set on Jamie but Tommy kept on popping up in her dreams.

"Ok, ok...I wanted to avoid Danni Farris." she said and looked away from them both hoping they didn't think she was a jerk. Jude was sure that school was somewhere that she could escape Danni but she was impossible to get away from it seemed. Danni was eighteen but as it turned out she had JUST turned eighteen making her a year younger than Sadie (in fact their birthdays were on the same day exactly a year apart). Therefore this year she was a senior. Jude had found this all out that morning by the lockers. To top it all off Danni was taking physics, Calculus, Advanced German, Advanced Chemistry, and several other classes that Jude had no chance in ever taking. Not only was she talented and nice but she was smart! It was as if she could do no wrong! Jude was looking for a flaw, waiting for to slip up and it never happened.

"Why? I though she was really nice." Jamie said, making Jude flinch.

"Yeah she seemed sweet." confirmed Kat, which made Jude sigh heavily. She ran her fingers through her silky red hair and shook her head.

"Danni is just great." she mumbled.

The school day ended without Jude sighing hide nor hair of Miss. Danni Farris which made her very very happy. But then as she was leaving the school someone fell into step beside her. Looking over she caught sight of the familiar dark eyes. Danni had a big grin on her face and it was obvious she had had a great day. In contrast to Jude who was already hating math and all they had done was play a name game. The teacher was a fruit. Still she managed to conjure up a small smile.

"Hey Jude! Did you have a good day?" Danni asked, attracting stares from many boys as she walked, her hair fluttering behind her.

"It could have been better." Jude said tonelessly but Danni didn't really notice. It made Jude almost sick to see someone so full of smiles. So different from her own pouty rock chick thing. Then again Danni could pull off that look as well. The whole dark hair and eyes thing was great.

"I'm sorry! I met Jamie and Kat...you know that. They seemed really nice you are lucky to have friends like them." Jude just nodded to this statement not really having much to say. She was scanning the parking lot for the flash of blue that would mean her ride was here and she was going to escape this cheery girl. Jude stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and expected Danni to continue on to the parking lot where she was surely parked.

"Oh Jude I forgot to tell you, I'm your ride to the studio." Danni told her brightly. With betraying anything Jude followed her into the parking lot to where her car was. It wasn't anything special, just an old red car but inside Jude saw that everything was very clean and neat. They took off and suprisingly faster than the speed limit. She had expected Danni to go exactly the right one. But no she was speeding almost as bad as Tommy.

"Care for some music?" and without waiting for an answer she bushed a button on the stereo and the sound of the Clash blasted throughout the car. Jude actually laughed and looked over at the girl sitting next to her.

"I love them!" she cried over the sound.

"Me too!" answered Danni and the two girls rode in amiable silence the rest of the way to the studio. Her moods seemed to be fluctuating all day and now Jude as in a better one as they walked up to the studio. Tommy would be there and he had promised that he would listen to her new song. As they walked through the front doors Jude stopped dead in her tracks to see instead of Tommy, another young man standing in the lobby, hands in his pockets. And damn did he look good, Jude's mouth almost dropped.

"Derek!" Danni cried out, dropping her backpack and running toward the guy. He smiled and opened up his arms for her and she embraced him tightly. Jude was elated, this had to be her boyfriend! Which means Tommy had no chance! This Derek guy was gorgeous. Smiling brighter than she had all day Jude approached the two of them.

"Derek this is Jude Harrison. Jude...this is Derek...my brother."

At the word 'brother' Jude's good mood went through the floor. 'Brother' and that meant Tommy was still in the picture. Still she managed to smile as she shook his hand. Derek didn't look anything like his younger sister. He was tall whereas Danni was short, he had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Nothing at all like Danni. It was hard to even visualize them being related at all. But Jude was very polite.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she said nicely and then the door of a studio opened and Tommy came out chatting with a gorgeous blond. A gorgeous blond that was NOT Sadie. Jude's day was just getting worse as the day went on.

"There's my favorite little sister!" the blond said as she reached them and embraced Danni tightly. Jude just stood there silent watching the three siblings laugh.

"Only sister." Danni reminded her with a grin. This woman who was Danni's sister did not look like her either. She had a sheet of silvery blond hair, the same blue eyes as Derek, and freckles instead of Danni's smooth creamy skin. "Jude...this is Amanda...Amanda this is Jude."

"Derek is going to be working with you two for a photoshoot and Amanda is here just to visit her sister." Tommy said by way of explanation. Jude just nodded her smile plastered to her face. She wanted to scream. They weren't supposed to be doing a photo shoot they were supposed to be going over her song! He had promised her. But Jude remained calm and allowed herself to be led away with EJ chattering about clothes and makeup trailing behind them. Soon they were dressed in clothes that suited them well. Ripped jeans, dark smudgy makeup, black shirts. Both of them look sexy and edgy.

"This is a great look for your style of music." said EJ as she looked at Danni and Jude together. She fixed Danni's hair a little and then stood back, nodding.

"Perfect, you guys look great together. I love the way your hair contrastes. Black agains that fiery red. And I never noticed this but you two have the same pouty lips, it is great!" EJ walked off on that note and automatically Jude looked over at Danni. For the first time she noticed what EJ had pointed out. Danni did the have the same mouth. Thin upper lip and full lower one to give her that same sexy pouty look that Jude had. It jolted her for a moment. But then she was distracted as they began the photoshoot.

"Tommy wait...where are you going?" Jude asked as the photoshoot ended and Tommy slipped out of the door. She went after him and grabbed his hand to keep him from going, a pleading look in her eyes. "I though we were going to listen to my song."

"Oh Jude...I'm sorry I forgot about the photoshoot. And I would but I have to go now." he said sounding truly sorry. Stilly Jude was upset.

"Can't it wait?" She pleaded with him, wanting to spend a few more moments with him while Danni was distracted by her siblings. Tommy looked at his watch and then shook his head. He pulled Jude into a swift hug.

"I have to go now or I'll be late. Sadie hates it when I'm late." with that he gave her another quick hug and was out the door and out of sight. Jude just stood there watching him go, then she whipped around and ran smack into Derek.

"Whoa there, be careful." he said kindly, catching her so she didn't stumble back and fall. Jude looked up into his clear blue eyes and smiled softly at him. And he smiled right back which Jude found very nice. They stood for a long moment, him still holding onto her arms and her just smiling.

"Come one we're going out to dinner. Want to come Jude?" Danni said coming up to them, her arm linked with Amanda's. Jude looked up at Derek again and nodded.

"I'd love to." she said.

"Perfect." he responded with a gorgeous smile. Then the four of them took off and Jude for once did not mind being with Danni.


	8. Saved By the Blackout

"Ok, ok, ok. My new song is going to be in honor of Danni Farris! The girl who stole my fire!" Jude said raising her glass to Danni. The rest of the people around them burst into laughter, even Danni herself. It was just five of them. Derek, Amanda, Danni, Jude, and some hottie they had picked up at the restaurant. They had had a great dinner in Jude's opinion where she really got to know Derek and Amanda. Oh of course she still wasn't even close to being friend's with Danni but at least Derek was cool. He was into music and very passionant about photography. Smart and artsy, not to mention cute. And very sweet. Actually he was kinda like Danni in the sense that he never seemed to say or do anything wrong. Amanda was the one that Jude actually liked the best. She was blond and said some really dumb things but over all she was so fun, a complete dork and a wild child to boot. It was mostly because of Amanda that they had ended up where they were now.

They were in a nice house in a respectable middle class neighborhood not to far from where Jude lived, maybe a few miles away. All of them were sprawled around the living room acting completely ridiculous. And all of them, including Jude and including perfect little Danni were wasted. Amanda had broke out the alcohol and Jude had been all over it in an instant. It was a great way to forget how awful her day had been. She was in such a slump, she needed to do something wild to spice up her life. Ok so it wasn't really wild, people drank all the time. But Jude was only sixteen so it was wild for her. She had a feeling it was wild for Danni too who had been uneasy at the beginning of the night. However, now she was laughing her head off at the stupidest things. In fact all of them were acting pretty stupid.

"And my next song will be for Thomas Quincy aka 'Little Tommy Q.' The hottest man I have ever laid eyes on." Danni announced and Jude just giggled not even registering what Danni was really saying. After raising her glass she took a large swig, her eyes glazed over. Then she leaned back against the warm, solid person behind her, Derek Farris he let an arm drape lazily around her shoulder. Jude was sort of floating, feeling more and more spontaneous with every drink. Like she could do something totally crazy without being nervous, she could do anything!

"If I could write a song I would write one too all the beautiful ladies in this room right now. All three of them." the other guy said...Jude couldn't quite remember his name. It was something French...or at least he said it with a French accent. Well whatever it wasn't important, she would just call him French dude. Haha or Frenchie! Jude snorted with laughter and nearly spilt her drink all over her pants. But she managed to keep her balanced as she rocked with silent giggles over the stupidest thing. Finally she took a deep breath and leaned her head back against Derek's shoulder, her hair tumbling down over him. Looking up into his clear blue eyes she gave him a goofy smile.

"What would your song be about?" she asked thickly, her speech slowed down by the drink. Derek smiled down at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. Even through her now hazy brain she was amazed by how gorgeous his smile was. He leaned closer to her and Jude lifted her head up as if she wanted to meet a kiss. But there was no kiss, only a smirk and a whisper.

"It would be about redheads...I think they are gorgeous." he said softly and Jude glowed red with pleasure at his compliment. Her eyes shot over to where Danni was sitting chatting with her sister. Even drunk of her ass she looked beautiful and perfect and Jude was still resentful. Tipping her head back she took another long drink and finished it off, letting the empty bottle fall to the floor. With a silly laugh she laid down across Derek's lap, looking straight up at him.

"You are so hot." she murmered before sitting up and looping her arm around his neck. Without hesitating at all she pulled his head forward and kissed him long and hard. And it was good, she felt his arms go around her and he was kissing back. They kissed until Jude was dizzy and breathless and then she pulled back and saw that his eyes were darkened with lust. Her own body reacted the same way.

"Let's get out of here." he muttered, his lips trailed over her cheek and Jude just nodded her agreement. Then he was on his feet with her in his arms, stumbling and laughing toward a door that led to a bedroom. Through they went and Derek kicked the door shut and laid Jude down on the bed. She laughed but was cut off by his passionate kissing. They kissed until both were breathing heavy, Jude felt her shirt was half way up and felt his hands on her skin. She was trembling and the room started to spin.

"Whoa I don't think I feel so well." she managed to say before she slid back into darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jude, hey Jude. Wake up, you have to drink something." Jude groaned as she opened her eyes to bright sunlight, the world seemed to swim before her. She couldn't focus on anything the pain in her head was so sharp. But someone was pulling her up so she had to sit and thrusting a cup into her hands. Slowly her vision cleared and she could make out black hair and kind eyes.

"God, Danni...what happened to me?" she asked after identifying the person. Jude felt as if she had gotten hit by a bus. No...two buses and a bulldozer. Her stomach churned and her head throbbed. She just held the cup tight, blinking and trying to focus.

"You got really, really drunk and passed out." Danni said unhelpfully. Jude couldn't remember anything really important. She remembered going to the restaurant and coming back to this house. And she remembered Derek, flirting with Derek. But other than that her mind was blank.

"Drink that glass of water, you need to or you'll be even more sick than you are now." said Danni and Jude lifted the glass to her lips. It was cool, clear water and it really did make her feel a little better. At least it settled her stomach a bit. She drank the whole glass like Danni had instructed and then set it aside and sighed heavily.

"Don't we have to be at school? Oh my God we have school! I am in so much trouble!" Jude panicked for a moment trying to get out of the bed but Danni held her back.

"Calm down Jude! Just sit back and relax ok, your sister called your mom and your mom excused you. Said you had a late night at the studio so I don't think your in trouble." Jude sighed in relief and fell back onto the pillows. For a moment she was silent, watching Danni who seemed perfectly fine. Not hungover at all though there were huge dark shadows under her eyes.

"So what happened anyway? Do you remember?" Jude asked quietly hoping she hadn't made a fool of herself in front of Derek. That was the first time she had ever been drunk. Danni looked over unsmiling but when she saw that Jude was unhappy her expression softened a little. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing bad so you don't have to worry. You kissed Derek and he brought you in here and then you passed out. Nothing happened besides a few kisses." she told Jude gently. Jude closed her eyes in relief, kisses. Now that could cause some drama but she could handel that. Opening her eyes again she looked at Danni.

"Weren't you drunk too?" she asked.

"I just had a few so I remember most of the night. And I didn't pass out." Danni answered looking down at her hands. Jude sat up wondering what was going on. Without thinking she took Danni's hands and made the girl look at her.

"What happened?" she asked softly and Danni looked up, her eyes filled with tears. Fear struck Jude's heart, had something really bad happened!

"Derek hadn't realized you passed out, he would have kept going. But I came him and pulled him away so don't worry. Like I said nothing happened." she said, her voice thick from the tears. Jude sat stock still realizing how close she had come to getting in very deep trouble. And Danni had saved her. There was a long moment of silence and then Jude went forward and hugged Danni tightly.

"Thank you." that was all she could think to say.


	9. New Boy and Big News

Love the reviews! Keep them coming! I'm glad that all of you seem to enjoy my story, there is plenty more drama in store. It only gets crazier. There will be another suprise in this chapter and a couple new characters in the later chapters. One new one in this chapter! If you can't tell I love new characters! I hope you keep reading and enjoying this fic! It is a three part one so look out for the sequel over this one finishes. And for anyone who cares to know my name is Elizabeth!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude had gotten hell from Sadie and then again from Tommy about her drinking. Luckily Danni was discreet and never mentioned what happened with Derek. In fact she didn't even tell Derek which Jude found she was grateful for. She liked him, when he was sober, and she didn't really want all the awkwardness that would go along with him knowing. So she just slipped into the comfortable niche of pretending it never happened. The only thing that came out of the incident was Jude was a lot warmer toward Danni. Not bestest friends, but warmer. Thankfully neither Sadie nor Tommy felt it was necessary to tell her Mom or Dad about the drinking. Jude didn't want to get drunk again anytime soon anways, she felt like hell afterwards. So days slipped by at the studio and Jude sat back and watched Tommy and Danni get closer and closer. But Jude didn't do anything and it became easier to ignore, to pretend she didn't feel anything for Tommy. At the same time she felt as if she had cut out part of her heart.

_Glowing red in darkened room, silence falls_

_Watching as they change my fate_

_Slipping past no longer late_

_Eyes close as the time crawls_

_I used to look at you and dream my dreams_

_And now my blood and heart do race_

_As we lie here face to face_

_And I make it to be more than what it seems_

_Do your eyes close now in the heat?_

_I know your seeing a different face_

_As your body my fingers trace_

_Though with her I can never compete_

_My stomach aches and I wish for more_

_One more minute, one more eternity_

_And it stings with bitter acidity_

_That it isn't me you'll cry for_

_Your fingers comb, your arms embrace_

_I close my eyes and cling so tight_

_And wish that the sun couldn't end this night_

_But the glowing red puts me in my place_

_And takes me home._

_Do your eyes close now in the heat?_

_I know your seeing a different face_

_As your body my fingers trace_

_Though with her I can never compete_

Jude opened her eyes, she had not wanted to see Tommy looking at her while she sang that song. She didn't want to see the look on his face. It was about him and Danni, him and Sadie, and their own messed up relationship. How she always wanted him and he always wanted someone else. It seemed like that with every guy she liked. Shay, Jamie, and Tommy, they were all the same. Yes, even Jamie who was always with Kat now, it was only a matter of time. She took off the headphones and set them down, still not looking at Tommy who was just on the other side of the glass. Slowly she walked out and found that Tommy was standing up waiting for her and she went towards him.

"I loved it Jude." he told her softly and her gaze snapped up to his face. It was just the two of them and Kwest. For once there was no Danni and no Derek who always seemed to be lurking around lately. Jude smiled at Tommy, it was like old times. All his attention was on her for once just like it should be. He opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something important but Jude backed away. She didn't feel like dealing with it right now. There was guitar music floating over from somewhere else, great music actually. Jude pointed to the door.

"I'll go tell Danni she needs to quiet down a little." Jude said by way of excuse, then she left before Tommy could say anything else about her song. She made her way to Studio B where Danni surely was and opened the door. Danni was there but she wasn't the one who was playing. Instead she was sitting on the couch and there was a boy who looked to be about eighteen with her guitar in his hands. And he was great, his fingers flew over the strings and he didn't even look. His eyes were closed and he was rocking out. Danni was laughing and watching him with a smile. Jude raised her eyebrows and stood just a little inside the room. Finally the boy finished and set the guitar down. He swept his hair out of his eyes and looked down at Danni.

"How was that?" he asked her in a heavy English accent. Jude nearly melted, there had always been something about English accents. God, why did there seem to be so many gorgeous guys popping up all of a sudden? This boy was thin, he wore a pair of beat up jeans, a black hoodie. His black hair was long enough to fall into his bright green eyes.

"Great! You are just as good as I remember." Danni answered him, getting up from where she was sitting. When she did her eyes fell on Jude and her smile brightened a bit more. Going over she pulled Jude furthur into the room and brought her over to the guy.

"Jude I'm glad your here! This is my friend Charlie Spencer. He just moved over from England to hopefully get a contract. Charlie...this is Jude Harrison." Danni introduced. Jude smiled and shook Charlie's hand, quite taken by that cute and goofy little half smile. Really Danni seemed to have all the luck. Charlie set the guitar down on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Right. I'm waiting here for word on my demo. I gave it to that Georgia lady." he said, his accent still cute. Then right on cue Georgia walked in, holding a CD in her hand and smiling.

"Let's go draw up that contract and welcome to G Major Charlie." she said brightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god Kat, you have to see him. He is perfect, he is gorgeous. And he is only eighteen! And that accent, oh Kat." Jude was nearly beside herself as she told her friend about Charlie, the newest artist to be signed by G Major. They were at Kat's house, watching a movie and eating popcorn. Just the two of them. Though Jude was having a hard time focusing on the movie.

"So does this mean you've forgotten about Tommy?" asked Kat, raising her eyebrows. Jude paused for a moment and frowned a little. Had she? Tommy was great but Charlie seemed damn near perfect.

"You know I really don't know the answer to that yet. I mean I love Tommy, we have a great connection and all. But he is still seeing my sister and all his attention is always on Danni. And Charlie is closer to my age." Jude ate some of the popcorn as she thought about it. Not that Charlie had hinted at any possible thing between them, they had just met. But Jude was thinking she might have to spend some time with him. Then Jude jumped as her phone rang, reaching out she grabbed it.

"Hey mom. No, I'm at Kat's house...Why?...Yeah, yeah I'll be there in just a minute." Jude said before hanging up. Setting aside the popcorn she sighed and stood up.

"Sorry but my mom wants me home. She sounded a little worried." she said while grabbing her coat and heading out the door. It wasn't that long of a walk and she was at her house in no time. Walking into the living room she saw Sadie sitting on the couch with her head bowed, Kyle (her mom's boyfriend) standing, and her mom sitting next to Sadie.

"What's going on?" Jude asked, a little worried now. Sadie looked like she was going to be sick.

"Jude, sweetheart. Sit down." her mom said but Jude remained standing. It was a automatic reflex of defense against bad news. Her mom didn't insist she sit, instead she walked over and took Jude's hands, trying hard to smile.

"Ok...I'm just going to say it plainly. Jude...you are going to have a new little brother or sister."

Jude's eyes widened and she jerked her hands away from her mom. A new baby! Now...why now? Then her gaze turned to Kyle and she realized it was her half sibling. It was _his_ child. Jude backed away and shook her head, she didn't even like Kyle.

"Come on Jude." Sadie said suddenly getting up and grabbing Jude's hand. "You can stay with me for awhile."

She was so grateful as she walked out of the house and got into Sadie's car. Her sister was still taking care of her and was on her side. When they got along there was never a better friend than her sister.


End file.
